BOND
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Sasuke merasa takdir selalu gagal memisahkannya dengan Naruto, setidaknya sampai hari ini. Cerita singkat yang didedikasikan untuk SasuNaruDay 2015.


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is (just) a non-profit fanfiction**

.

.

.

"Kau masih ingat waktu aku memukul hidung Hidate sampai berdarah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia mendengus geli.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan lupa hari itu. Hari dimana Morino Hidate menyebut Uchiha sebagai klan kaya yang terkutuk.

"Aku masih ingat wajahnya jadi merah karena kesakitan," kata Naruto kemudian mendecih. "Salahnya sendiri mengejek keluarga Uchiha."

Naruto Uzumaki, sahabatnya sejak umur lima tahun, kini melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah ditekuk. Walau hal yang dimaksud sudah terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lalu, Naruto, dan dirinya, belum bisa melupakan seperti apa detil kejadiannya.

Waktu itu Sasuke baru masuk SMA, bersama Naruto, tentu saja. Ada pemuda berambut hitam dan cukup tampan bernama Hidate meledek klan Uchiha, klan Sasuke.

Bukan salahnya kalau setiap keluarga Uchiha pasti akan kehilangan salah satu anaknya, entah karena kecelakaan, penyakit, bahkan menghilang secara tiba-tiba seolah ditelan bumi. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Dalam kasus Sasuke, kakaknya Itachi meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia masih berumur tiga belas tahun. Itulah mengapa Uchiha sering disebut sebagai klan kaya raya yang terkutuk.

"Hey, Sasuke! Jangan diam saja! Kau masih ingat kan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Suara Naruto cukup keras tadi. Sasuke berpikir mungkin mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian. "Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kau bahkan bukan Uchiha. Untuk apa marah-marah?" ledeknya.

Kalau Sasuke bicara seperti itu pada orang lain, mungkin dia sudah mendapat pukulan telak di wajah. Tapi ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat yang sudah kebal dengan mulutnya yang terkenal pedas.

Bibir bawah Naruto semakin maju. "Aku memang bukan klan Uchiha yang terhormat, tapi mereka menghinamu. Itu sama saja dengan menghinaku."

Harusnya Sasuke sudah melompat dan memeluk pemuda di sampingnya, tapi sekali lagi, ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Hanya ada satu balasan, setidaknya menurut Sasuke, yang pantas untuknya.

" _Usuratonkachi_ ," bisikan Sasuke tipis terbawa angin musim dingin. Tapi rambut pirang Naruto tidak cukup untuk menghalangi telinganya.

"Kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu, huh?" Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. "Padahal kau sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia memang selalu terdiam. Baginya tidak ada gunanya membuang tenaga untuk berbicara hal omong kosong. Toh Naruto tetap akan mengerti sekalipun dia tidak bicara.

Mereka memang seperti itu. Kebanyakan masalah di antara mereka diselesaikan dengan adu tinju. Bukan makian dan kalimat-kalimat tidak berguna.

Bicara soal adu tinju, Sasuke tanpa sadar menyentuh bekas lebam di pipi kirinya.

Sungguh sial karena Naruto melihat gerakan itu. "Kau pantas mendapatkan itu," cibirnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap jauh ke depan. Seolah bisa melihat masa depan seperti apa yang menunggunya dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Walau dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Naruto, dia tetap tidak mau membahas bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luka di wajahnya.

Beruntung Naruto paham maksudnya. Pemuda itu pun mencoba membuka pembahasan baru.

"Kalau sudah sampai, kabari aku. Jangan lupakan sahabatmu ini." Kalimat Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan nasihat ibu dan ayahnya di rumah—yang memaksa ingin mengantar, tapi dia tolak dengan alasan sudah ada Naruto yang menemaninya.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak diam. Dia tidak mau kalau Naruto semakin kesal dan berteriak seperti orang bodoh, sekalipun dia memang bodoh. Dia pun menoleh dengan wajah temboknya. "Iya," jawabnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang rela Sasuke tukar dengan waktu satu minggu di rumah sakit. Tentu saja dia tidak akan lupa kali keduanya dipaksa terbaring lemah di ruangan serba putih itu.

Namun, sepertinya bukan cuma dia yang tidak lupa. Senyum Naruto luntur sedetik setelah melihat wajahnya.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat waktu kau masuk rumah sakit karena aku," kata Naruto yang gantian membuang muka. Menatap ke depan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkan betapa dia benci saat mata biru langit itu terlihat sendu.

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mulai memeriksa barang bawaan dan memeluk sanak keluarga satu persatu. Suara wanita dari pengeras suara pun sudah menyebutkan tempat tujuan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kali. Namun ada kesunyiaan di antara mereka.

Kesunyian yang untuk pertama kalinya dipatahkan oleh Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang-orang yang masih sehat bugar merampas uang hasil kerja keras orang lain."

Di antara keramaian Sasuke bisa mendengar dengusan Naruto. "Lagipula orang itu sangat bodoh. Kalau aku tidak membantunya, dia bisa mati karena berani melawan tiga orang dewasa."

Kali ini Naruto tertawa kecil dan memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Entah mengapa senyuman Naruto itu terkadang bersifat menular. Dia yang terkenal cuek dan tidak murah senyum sering merasakan bibirnya tertarik sendiri kala melihat senyum atau tawa bahagia Naruto.

Tawa renyah Naruto berhenti mendengar tempat tujuan Sasuke disebut untuk yang ke tiga kalinya lewat pengeras suara.

Kalau Sasuke dipaksa memilih hal yang dia benci dari perpisahan, dia akan memilih kenangan. Baginya setiap perpisahan pasti akan mengundang kenangan. Baik yang bahagia maupun yang tidak. Semua kenangan dengan orang yang ditinggalkan akan muncul ke permukaan di detik-detik perpisahan.

Dan Sasuke tidak suka karena semua kenangannya dengan Naruto sejak berusia lima tahun melintas cepat seperti kereta yang mendekati tempatnya berdiri.

Dimulai dari Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu di perbatasan hutan dan desa saat bermain dengan kakaknya Itachi. Beberapa bulan kemudian, siapa sangka Naruto menjadi salah satu teman kelasnya.

Bagaimana Sasuke, yang kebetulan lewat setelah membeli makanan ringan, menolong Naruto dari preman yang ingin merampas uang hasil kerjanya di sebuah toko.

Di sekolah, Naruto yang tidak pernah berbeda kelas dengan Sasuke berdiri menantang siapapun yang berani mengolok keluarga Uchiha.

Dan Naruto yang dua hari lalu meniju pipi Sasuke karena baru mendapat kabar dari Ino kalau dia akan masuk universitas di Tokyo.

Seharusnya si pirang tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan berangkat hari ini, dia sudah berencana akan memeberitahunya setelah tiba di Tokyo. Namun siapa sangka Naruto bertemu Ino yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui kabar kepergiannya.

Sasuke pun merasa takdir selau gagal memisahkannya dari Naruto. Setidaknya sampai hari ini.

Sampai kereta yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang jauh berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Keretamu sudah tiba," Naruto seolah berbicara pada angin.

Di sekeliling mereka, orang-orang mulai menaiki kereta secara teratur. Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat.

"Oi, _Teme_! Cepat—"

"Kau pasti bisa," Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Huh?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan melangkah memasuki kereta.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Naruto yang kebingungan.

Senyum Sasuke berubah jadi seringai yang paling Naruto benci.

"Pendaftaran beasiswanya ditutup besok, cepat kirim formulirmu." Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto memerah, dia pun lanjut berbicara sebelum pintu kereta menjepit hidung mancungnya. "Iya, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di laptopmu kemarin. Jadi jangan buat aku menunggu, _Do-be_."

Tawa Sasuke dan teriakan Naruto teredam lolongan kereta.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

 _ **1 New Mail!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Congratulation! You are accepted to Tokyo University with full schoolarship, for—**_

.

.

.

"SASUKE, AKU DATANG!"

.

.

Karena pada akhirnya takdir selalu gagal memisahkan mereka.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Hasil maksa nulis di tengah WB ya gitu. Abis bakalan sedih bgt kalau ga ikutan tahun ini. Dari judul, alur, kesesuaian sama prompt, semua berantakan. Apalagi endingnya...Jadi, silahkan bunuh saya.

Happy SasuNaruDay 2015. Sekian dan terima kasih.

 **Regards,**

 **Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
